User talk:MistressDiscordia
Erm... I've seen you've posted a new page right there; but have you read the rules? ^.^" (I'm unsure about who this is directed to, anonymous people who visit here or users, but I think you should read this.) "we ask visitors not to create more fanmades pages while we organize the current fanmades, creation of a page will result in hiatus of said page by deletion. An alternative, use your User page or a Blog entry." DawnSkyFNaF (talk) 23:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC)DawnSkyFNaF :That rule is specifically about creating pages on the Vocaloid Wiki. Outside of the wiki, people can do whatever they please. —umbreon12 00:16, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. :) DawnSkyFNaF (talk) 00:32, February 28, 2016 (UTC)DawnSkyFNaF In regards to Rose We weren't making a page for Rose because she did not progress to the point where YAMAHA approved of her. That is the main difference between her and the other characters. Lorra was partially handled by Shanghai HENIAN, an established company. Ring had an existing and working voicebank, as well as the fact that she and Lui were in several VOCALOID3 promotions. In addition, any email sent to YAMAHA asking about her or Lui would prove that they have heard and acknowledge her. CV04 is a CFM project and we all know CFM is also an established company. CFM also did not confirm his cancellation, nor did they really answer if he's still a considered project. We'd have to wait until Miku updates to V4X to see what they're up to. As for... ALYS... unfortunately, far too many people knew about her and VoxWave made it very convincing that she was going to be a VOCALOID. I don't even think there was evidence that YAMAHA knew about their project at all and that was bad on our part. We should not have made a page for when we did not have 100% confirmation from YAMAHA themselves. ALYS' situation was mostly the reason why we do not make pages for kickstarter/conceptualized VOCALOIDs. There is also the issue where, if we make a page for one of them, ALL of them has to have a page. This is where it becomes more like the fake VOCALOID scenarios. The problem is, ANYONE can claim that they're making a kickstarter VOCALOID. Whether or not it's legitimate depends on whatever evidence is there and basically anyone can forge an email (last year's dilemma proved that) saying that they had approval from YAMAHA or talked to a company in making a VOCALOID. We are already hesitating with making Sandboxes for new VOCALOIDs from new companies as it is because of people poking fun, trolling, and fooling fans. Things like this isn't fair for legitimate new companies and groups, so they end up having to face a lot of distrust and hesitant fans. I'm not saying that Rose is a troll project at all. I watched the folks who created her announce her, back away from PFX and look for someone else, but ended up not achieving what they wanted to do. But the problem mostly falls on the issue that she didn't cross the line where she's approved by YAMAHA, so we can't call her a VOCALOID. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:43, February 28, 2016 (UTC)